Memory of Neil Something
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Neil's still in a coma and he's gonna fight like hell to get out and try to remember everything, but will it be that easy? -Celtic Thunder sequeal to 'A Conversation in the Rain' and 'Son of Harkin' rated: M for language and violance-
1. Part 1

_**(This part takes place inside of Neil's dream world while he's in his coma. Can Neil remember everything he's forgoten or will something or somebody get left behind?)**_

I was laying on the couch me' mother owen when I was small, but that couldn't be that couch was throwen away when I was a teenager. None the less here I was, laying on me' mother's old couch that looked brand I was a grown-up now me' legs hung off the side easily. I rubbed me' eyes and sat up, I was at home. Well sorta, it was the home I knew except that there was a giagantic TV on the wall across from me.  
"Damian says 'Hurry the hell up'." A famillar voice next te' me said causing me te' jump and as I looked over, it was Damian! Except he was different, he was fourteen again and only wore a T-shirt that was so long it touched the ground, but what made the t-shirt really weird is that it had a large picture of him on it.  
"Damian? Where are we? What's going on?" I asked very confused as I looked around the famillar room. I looked down at me'self and saw I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of sandels, all of which were normal and nothing seemed wrong.  
"Damian asks 'Ye' really don't know?'." I looked over the young version of Damian again.  
"Seriously what's going on? And why are ye' talking in third-person?"  
"Damian speaks slowly te' explain 'Ye' were in an accident and ye'r head is all foggy and screwed up so before ye' can wake up from this coma ye'r gonna have te' try and correct ye'r images of all ye'r CT friends'."  
"Okay that makes sense." I nodded as I processed all of what the fourteen year old boy said te' me.  
"Damian sighs and adds sadly 'but ye' dont have forever and if ye' don't fix everything before the doctors wake ye' up then ye' will totaly forget what ye' couldn't fix'."  
"How do I fix everything though?"  
"Damian sadly doesn't know but Damian does say 'First ye' should see if ye' could figure out if anything is wrong'." Damian nodded logicaly as he talked.  
"Ye'r not suppose te' be fourteen, ye' grew up." As I stated the obvious truth Damian's skin began te' change in a strange way and soon the Damian that was grown up was sitting in front me with the over-sized shirt on.  
"Damian thinks and says 'I think if ye' say what ye' remember correctly about them they will change back te' who they really are.'" The older Damian was still talking like an egotistical jerk, wait a minute.  
"Damian ye'r not an egotistical jerk." I looked over at him and he stood up from the couch and the over-long shirt began slowly rising up till it was a white tank top and Damian was standing before me with a buttondown on and jeans. He looked himself over then looked up at me.  
"Good job Neil, Ye've almost remembered me completely." He smiled at me and I was very confused as te' what was going on.  
"Damian this doesn't make a lot of sense." I shook me' head at the simplicity of all this.  
"Neil-"He made sure I was looking at him before he contuined "-Ye'r in a drugged out dream world, not a lot is gonna make sense." Damian eyes were serious and he had a very good point. "Just try and enjoy the ride and try te' figure out whats wrong."  
"Okay I guess..." I was still confused but I guess I wasn't suppose te' really know whats going on. "So where are the rest of our CT buddies?"  
"There." Damian pointed te' the TV across from us.  
"What?" I asked hoping he wasn't implying what I thought he was.  
"We have te' go through the TV." Damian smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"How do ye' plan on doing that?"  
"Like this." Damian reached over me and gripped the back of me' shirt and the next thing I know I'm in the air flying toward the TV. I'm pretty Damian didn't have super strength, but then again this was a dream world. AS soon as me' head made contact with the TV I fell threw it like ye' would fall through water and before I could blink I was laying on the ground of a concert surronded by...webbed feet? I stood up and realized that the ENTIRE crowd was penguins and teddybears. I looked behind me and there wasn't a TV just more giant fuzzy creatures and Damian.  
"What is going on?" Out of all the occupents of the room not a single one made a sound.  
"They're waiting for the concert te' start. Com'on." Damian grabbed me wrist and pulled me through the crowd and soon we were front and center staring at the stage. The lights dimmed and three guys came out on stage, two of the guys I roconigized. One of them was Emmet except he seemed te' be hung-over and was only wearing silver sequined boxers, while the other guy was Keith except he seemed te' be freaking out looking for something as he only wore a golden rhinestone speedo.  
"Why are they bearly dressed on stage?" I whispered into Damian ear.  
"Because they're not themselves right now." He whispered back and it made a little sense. After the concert I would have te' talk te' them and see what was wrong. Keith was standing on the opposite side of the stage from Emmett messing with his rosary except instead of a cross it had a surf board on it. The guy standing center stage seemed fully dressed as he picked up a microphone and tossed it te' Emmett who caught it skillfully then Keith picked up his own. Then the song began.

**Keith and Emmett:/Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di/.**

**Mystery Man, Keith, and Emmett:/Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Gonna love today, gonna love today.**  
**Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today.**  
**Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,**  
**Love love me, love love me, love love./ **I didn't recongize the singer but his dark hair and dark eyes seemed te' have some shred of famillar on them.

**Mystery Man:/I've been crying for so long,**  
**Fighting tears just to carry on,**  
**But now, but now, it's gone away./ **Emmett stubled te' the other side of the stage te' stand next te' Keith.

**Mystery Man:/Hey girl why can't you carry on,**  
**Is it 'cause you're just like your mother,**  
**A little tight, like to tease for fun,**  
**Well you ain't gonna tease no other,**  
**Gonna make you a lover./**

**Mystery Man, Keith, and Emmett:/Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**love today, love today.**  
**Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,**  
**Love love me, love love me, love love./ **Emmett looked over at Keith for a second and did the most un-professional thing I had ever seen. He grabbed Keith and kissed him fiercely leading them into a make out session right on stage. The mystery man didn't seem te' mind and just kept singing.

**Mystery Man:/Girl in the blue with the big bust on,**  
**Big bust on, big bust on.**  
**Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,**  
**Papa's gone Momma, momma papa, shock shock me,**  
**Shock shock me, shock shock./**

**Mystery Man:/Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Gonna love today, gonna love today I said,**  
**Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today,**  
**Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,**  
**Love love me, love love me, love love./ **Emmett and Keith make out session contuined and I could feel Damian clench his fist. Something was wrong with Emm and Keith, they didn't belong together but I couldn't remember who either of them were with.

**Mystery Man:/Carolina sits on ninety five Give her a dollar and she'll make you smile./ **The mystery man grabbed Emmett's shoulder and pulled him off of the blonde and threw him te' the other side of the stage. Then all three of them contuined with the song like nothing was wrong.

**Mystery Man, Keith, and Emmett:/Hook her, book her, nook her, walk away!/**

**Keith:/Girl dresses like a kid for fun,**  
**Licks her lips like they're something other,**  
**Tries to tell you life has just begun,**  
**But you know she's getting something other Than the love from her mother./**

**Emmett, and the Mystery Man:/Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Love today, love today Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,**  
**Love love me, love love me, love love./**

**Emmett:/Girl in the blue with the big bust on,**  
**Big bust on, big bust on.**  
**Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,**  
**Papa's gone Momma, momma papa, shock shock me,**  
**Shock shock me, shock shock./**

**Mystery Man, Keith, and Emmett:/I said,**  
**Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Gonna love today, gonna love today I said,**  
**Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Gonna love today,**  
**Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,**  
**Love love me, love love me, love love./**

**Keith, and Emmett:/Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di.../**

**Mystery Man:/Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Gonna love today, gonna love today Everybody's gonna love today,**  
**Gonna love today,**  
**Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,**  
**Love love me, love love me, love love./**

**Keith, and Emmett:/Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di.../**

The song ended and the lights lit back up.  
"We will now have a ten minute break." The mystery man said and then he grabbed the microphones and was gone. Emmett and Keith linked hands and saw me and skipped over te' Damian and I then jumped off the stage together.  
"Hey Neil." Keith said as his eyes stilled screached around the room for something.  
"Keith, what's wrong with ye'r eyes?" I asked I figured this is a dream I didn't have te' be nice or tactfull.  
"What do ye' mean I'm just keep me' eyes open for water, ye' know that I'm hydrophobic." Keith kept sreaching as Damian kept his eyes away from thew happy couple before me.  
"Ireaal lydon'tca rethat muchbabe." Emmett said clearly drunk as he slurred his words was so strange, so I sighed a give into the stupid rule me' mind created.  
"Emmett ye'r not a drunk because when ye' got drunk ye' kissed somebodies boy friend last time." I didn't remember who's boy friend but I did remember the story. "And Emmett ye'r with Cameron from LA that guy ye' knew when ye' were little. And Keith ye'r not hydrophobic because ye'r a SURFER." As I spoke a haze seemed te' release them both. "and Keith ye'r boy friend is.." I couldn't remember, I looked around the room then found the answer right next te' me. "Damian!" As I completed the explaination of who they really were the were magically clothed in real clothes that I knew they owned and then I noticed two other things had happened. 1 Damian had a cute hickey on his neck just below his mole , and 2 Emmett Keith and Damian all had thin pale blue halos floating above them.  
"Good job Neil. Ye' completely remember Damian Keith and I." Emmett smiled at me as I stared the shining blue halos.  
"Why a halo?" I asked as I looked around at the now frozen penguins and teddybears.  
"Why did ye' go through a TV te' get here? It just is what it is." Keith shruged and let go of Emmett's hand then walked over te' Damian and threw a causual arm around his real boyfriend and it looked right.  
"So that's all there is te' fixing me' brain?" I asked.  
"Well sometimes ye' might create like a bad guy who will try and make ye' forget something really important." Emmett explained.  
"Why in the world would I create something like that?" I was very confused on what Emmett was telling me.  
"Ye' didn't do it willingly it's the trauma from ye'r accident."  
"How do ye' know all this?" I asked as I noticed that the entire back wall of the teather we were in was actually a giant fish tank where I could see penguins swimming around inside.  
"Well technically I'm not actually Emmett I'm just ye'r mental version of him so I also know a bit more about ye' then the real Emmett would. Actualy ye'r version of George will probably know how this bad guy works better then I do."  
"This world is so..." I shook me' head.  
"Dumb?" Emmett offered te' complete me' sentence.  
"Very confusing." I said shaking me' head. So apparently there was something in this weird dream world tht would try and make me forget something very important. I sighed as the thought sank in then all of us smiled for a second then the lights began te' dim Keith pulled Damian on stage with him as Emmett stayed down with me. That dark-haired Mystery Man came back out with a wide smile and Damian and Keith didn't seemed te' care he was singing with them.

**Damian, and Keith:/Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from?**  
**No givin' up when you re young and you want some/**

**Mystery Man:/Running around again/.**  
**Keith:/(Running around again)/**  
**Mystery Man:/Running from running/**

**Mystery Man:/Waking up in the midday sun What s to live for?**  
**You could see what I ve done Staring at emotion In the light of day I was running from the things that you d say/**

**Damian:/We are not what you think we are/**  
**Keith and the Mystery Man:/We are golden, we are golden/**  
**Damian:/We are not what you think we are/**  
**Keith and the Mystery Man:/We are golden, we are golden/**

**Damian, and Keith:/Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from?**  
**No giving up when you re young and you want some/**

**Mystery Man:/Running around again/**  
**Keith:/(Running around again)/**  
**Mystery Man:/Running from running Running around again/**  
**Damian:/(Running around again)**  
**Mystery Man:/Running from running/**

**Damian:/I was a boy at an open door Why you staring Do you still think that you know?**  
**Looking for treasure In the things that you threw Like a magpie I live for glitter, not you/**

**Damian:/We are not what you think we are/**  
**Keith and the Mystery Man:/We are golden, we are golden/**  
**Damian:/We are not what you think we are/**  
**Keith and the Mystery Man:/We are golden, we are golden/**

**Damian, and Keith:/Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from?**  
**No givin' up when you re young and you want some/**

**Mystery Man:/Now I m sitting alone I m finally looking around Left here on my own I m gonna hurt myself Maybe losing my mind I m still wondering why Had to let the world let it bleed me dry/**

**Damian:/We are not what you think we are/**  
**Damian and Keith:/We are not what you think we are/**  
**Mystery, Damian and Keith:/We are not what you think we are.**  
**We are golden, we are golden/**

**Damian, and Keith:/Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from?**  
**No givin' up when you re young and you want some/**

**Mystery Man:/Running around again/**  
**Keith:/(Running around again)/**  
**Mystery Man:/Running from running Running around again/**  
**Damian:/(Running around again)**  
**Mystery Man:/Running from running/**  
**Damian:/We are not what you think we are/ **The mystery Man leaped off the stage near man and before I could react he wasd behind me whispering the final lines in me' ear.  
**Mystery Man:/We are golden, we are golden/**

As the lights stayed low I turned te' look at him, his brown eyes were spotless of shame. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing as I leaned closer te' him then he pushed his lips again mine. The kissed lasted for a second till the lights came back up and I pulled away.  
"Who are ye'?" He smiled at me' questions but before he he answered me he said.  
"I have te' go do one more song then I will tell ye'." He smiled at me and kissed me' forehead lightly. "I love ye'." A second later he was gone.  
"Is he me' boyfriend?" I asked out loud knowing that Emmett could hear me.  
"Seems te' be. I'm pretty sure he is."  
"Aren't ye' just a part of me' mind?"  
"True." Emmett nodded and looked at the ground "So I guess I don't actualy know. Sorry." Keith and Damian got down from the stage and came over te' stand with Emmett and mystery man came back onto the stage followed by a choir of Penguins wearing Sombreros, fake mustaches and church robes. The lights dimmed again another song started.

**Mystery Man:/I sit and think about the day that you're gonna die,**  
**'Cause your wrinkled eyes betrayed the joy with which you smiled.**  
**Care to see my reason?**  
**Care to put your life in mine?**  
**Looking at life from the perspective of a boy Who's learnt to love you but has also learned to grow.**  
**Could we make it better, stormy weather?**  
**So I dunno./ **The mystery man kept his eyes on me and I felt like a should know him.

**Penguin Choir:/Oh, oh, oh - Is there anybody home?/**  
**Mystery Man:/Who will believe me, won't deceive me, who'll try to teach me?/**  
**Penguin Choir:/Ah, ah, ah - Is there anybody home?/**  
**Mystery Man:/Who wants to have me, just to love me?**  
**Stuck in the middle./**

**Mystery Man:/I look at you,**  
**You look at me,**  
**We bite each other.**  
**And with your bitter words you kick me in the gutter.**  
**But my troops are bigger than yours 'Cause you'll never stand my fight.**  
**Ours is a family that's based upon tradition But with my careless words I tread upon your vision.**  
**Are five kids better than one, who'd busy like to be gone?/**

**Penguin Choir:/Oh, oh, oh - Is there anybody home?/**  
**Mystery Man:/Who'll believe me, won't deceive me, who'll try to teach me?/**  
**Penguin Choir:/Ah, ah, ah - Is there anybody home?/**  
**Mystery Man:/Who wants to have me, just to love me?**  
**Stuck in the middle./**  
**Penguin Choir:/Yeah...Yeah...Yeah.../**

**Mystery Man:/This is to my name,**  
**This ain't a greater plan to break your heart of me.**  
**I know that what I've started means that when we have parted I can live in honesty./**

**Penguin Choir:/Oh, oh, oh - Is there anybody home?/**  
**Mystery Man:/Who'll believe me, won't deceive me, who'll try to teach me?/**  
**Penguin Choir:/Ah, ah, ah - Is there anybody home?/**  
**Mystery Man:/Who wants to have me, just to love me?**  
**Stuck in the middle,**  
**Stuck in the middle,**  
**Stuck in the middle,**  
**Stuck in the middle./**

As he finished the final verse he jumped down from the stage and landed a little bit in front of me again.  
"Show off, he didn't need the choir for that." Keith muttered and I couldn't help but chuckle. The mystery man definitly had charisma, and swagger. He looked at me, I stared back why couldn't I remember him?  
"Hey, babe do ye' remember me yet?" He asked as he stepped up te' me.  
"I'm sorry no..." I shook me' head as I felt a blush crept through me' cheeks. He laughed and tusseled his **brown** hair.  
"I'm ye'r boyfriend." He smiled at me.  
"Ye' are?" I asked some deeper part of me said otherwise.  
"yeah, I'm ye'r boyrfriend, Colm Keegan." He smiled and me and gently stroked me' cheek with his hand very tenderly. "and I love ye' very much."

_**(If you are screaming at your computer "Neil your with Ryan not Colm, Colm's a bad guy" then I like you a lot and I think that you should post a review telling me if you are, and if your not you should leave a review saying why you aren't shouting, and if you don't like all this crazy fantasy stuff? Don't worry soon everything will become real and fluffy just the way I write -Love, Sterwolf59)**_


	2. Part 2

_**(Hey after you are done reading this go onto my profile and look at my stories because I have posted a one-shot I feel very proud of called "Ring or not?". So clearly I am enjoying writing this, and I know that most of you are asking where is Ryan? And to this I have one answer: It doesn't matter where he is because if Neil can't find him and remember everything he will totaly forget it when he wakes up. -Love, Sterwolf59)**_

Colm gripped me' hand and pulled me through the crowd of teddybears and penguins till we found a door. Just a totaly random door just standing in the middle of the crowd, Emmet, Keith, and Damian didn't follow us. Something was wrong, actualy a lot was wrong. The kiss, his hand in mine, everything, but he was me' boyfriend right? I mean what Emmet couldn't be right, could he? Could I have actualy have created some person te' make me forget someone? No, that's stupid why in hell would I do that? I looked around the door and it was literaly a free standing door I also looked around the crowd te' see if maybe I could see somebody else and nope, nobody was in sight besides the unusaly large animals. Colm laughed at me' expression then grabbed the doorknob, and turned it lightly moving it till I saw a large rectangle of black.  
"Do we seriously have te' go through there?" I asked toward him and he just looked at me with a goofy grin.  
"Yep." He just kept smiling then his hand was out of me' hand and behind me back.  
"seriously?" He just nodded then I was falling through the black and as I fell Colm was falling next te' me. We were just falling. Wind rushed around us and I just stared into his eyes, his colorless eyes. Colorless? People don't just have colorless eyes. Suddenly Emmet's damn warning rang through me' ears. Then we landed. The ground was soft and very unfamillar. I rose me'self up and looked around, a hall? This was a hall back stage at one of our concerts we had. "Colm, can I ask ye' something? Please do not get offended okay?"  
"Do worry I won't." He chuckled as he looked at me and gently wrapped his hand around mine again. We just started walking down this weird hallway.  
"How did we meet? I..I can't-" I looked at the ground feeling a light blush creep up te' me' cheeks. He just chuckled a chuckle that I didn't remember, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't remember him.  
"Don't be embarrest babe it's not ye'r fault ye' were in a car crash." He looked directly over at me with a smile. "well I was seventeen, and I went te' ye' first concert with Celtic Thunder. Right after the show I managed te' find ye' and tell ye' how amazing ye' are then ye' signed a grey hat I was wearing. I still have that hat." He laughed a full laugh as he looked at the ground with a wide smile. "Then the day I turned 21 instead of going te' me' birthday party I went te' an audtion for CT and I made it. Then when Paul quit I was giving the job then ye' were promoted te' singer and I offical met ye' then two years later I actualy managed te' ask ye' out. Being a younger guy I was so scared that ye' would say know." He laughed again. I smiled te' but not because I remembered but because the imagine Colm was making was beautiful, and adorable.  
"Thanks I think I'm starting te' remember that a little." It was lie but I was hoping maybe it would come back soon.  
"Alright good." He said and looked ahead. "We are almost there."  
"Where are we going?" I asked completely lost.  
"Well there are at least three more guys ye' don't remember." Now he was smirking at me as he pulled me through the last door way. This room was large like a giant ball room out of a fairytale with a HUGE chandilier hanging in the very center. Then I saw the stage on the opposite side of the wall with two guys on it, one of them was tall and lanky with blonde hair as the other was tall with neatly styled hair. They were Cameron and Paul and I knew that. Nothing seemed physicaly wrong with them, but then again nothing looked wrong with Keith either. Cameron was standing there tuning his guitar then I noticed that Paul's hand was resting on the piano then they started tickling and the music began.

**Paul:/2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,**  
**"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,**  
**I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"**  
**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes,**  
**Like they have any right at all to criticize,**  
**Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason./**

**Paul and Cameron:/'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**  
**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table No one can find the rewind button, girl.**  
**So cradle your head in your hands,**  
**And breathe... just breathe,**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe/**

**Cameron:/May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss,**  
**"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,**  
**"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."**  
**Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,**  
**But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,**  
**Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it./**

**Paul and Cameron:/Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**  
**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.**  
**No one can find the rewind button, boys,**  
**So cradle your head in your hands,**  
**And breathe... just breathe,**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe/**

**Paul and Cameron:/There's a light at each end of this tunnel,**  
**You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again If you'd only try turning around./**

**Paul and Cameron:/2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song,**  
**If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,**  
**Threatening the life it belongs to,**  
**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd,**  
**Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud,**  
**And I know that you'll use them, however you want to/**

**Paul and Cameron:/But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**  
**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table No one can find the rewind button now Sing it if you understand.**  
**and breathe, just breathe woah breathe, just breathe,**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe,**  
**Oh breathe, just breathe./**

"What's with everyone and singing?" I asked the question as I noticed that Colm and I hadn't moved since they started.  
"Neil-darlin' ye' are in Celtic Thunder a singing group most of ye'r life is music." He chuckled as if the answer was that simple.  
"Yeah, but music isn't me' entire life." Paul and Cameron were looking at eachother and talking as they tuned their instruments I was very shocked that they didn't notice us yet.  
"okay darlin'." Colm smirked again completely not believing me at all and looked away as he pulled me toward the little stage.  
"Hey, Neil." Paul said, his voice light and fluffy.  
"Hey guys." I smiled back at them.  
"You enjoy our little song?" Paul asked with an american twang in his voice.  
"Absolutely, Cam ye'r verse was a little tear jerking." I said bearly taking note of the fact that Paul didn't have an irish accent.  
"Thank ye'." Cam said not looking at me with a depressed scowl on his face.  
"Okay, Cameron ye'r not irish well..." I thought through what I said and admended it. "..ye' don't have an irish accent and ye' are not a dark depressed person." Cameron's head did a little jerk and suddenly he was the Cameron I remembered.  
"Good job Neil you are doing well with all this craziness." Paul said very carefully articulating each word.  
"Paul what's all wrong with ye'?" I asked as Colm let go of me and jumped up on the stage.  
"Oh come on Neil you know I can't tell you that." Paul smiled at me as he sat on the edge of the stage looking with childish wonder around the ballroom. "Because technically I don't know." He smiled and I just looked down as I thought and thought trying te' figure out what was wrong.  
"Hey, Neil mind if I sing a littlen song for ye'?" Colm asked as he found a microphone near the piano.  
"Why would I?" I smiled at him as I noticed that this would be his fourth song he sang. He must be me' boyfriend right? Why would he sing so many songs te' me if he wasn't? Colm winked at me and started playing the piano as Paul and Cameron got off the stage.

**Colm:/You're a falling star, you're the get away car.**  
**You're the line in the sand when I go too far.**  
**You're the swimming pool, on an August day.**  
**And You're the perfect thing to see./**

**Colm:/And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.**  
**Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.**  
**Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.**  
**Cause you can see it when I look at you./**

**Colm:/And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**  
**It's you, it's you, you make me sing.**  
**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything./**

**Colm:/You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**  
**And you light me up, when you ring my bell.**  
**You're a mystery, you're from outer space,**  
**You're every minute of my everyday./**

**Colm:/And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,**  
**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.**  
**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,**  
**And you know that's what our love can do./**

**Colm:/And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**  
**It's you, it's you, you make me sing,**  
**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything./**

**Paul and Cameron:/So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La.**  
**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La/**

**Colm:/And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**  
**It's you, it's you, you make me sing.**  
**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**  
**You're every song, and I sing along.**  
**Cause you're my everything.**  
**yeah, yeah/**

**Colm, Paul and Cameron:/So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La/**

The song ended and with that a feeling of something wrong posioned me' brain. Colm got down from the stage and quickly pulled me into a hug that then lead te' a kiss. Another wrong kiss that seemed te' haunt and stay on me' lips even after he pulled away from me. Colm smiled at me and I smiled back very fakely. Neither Cameron or Paul had a blue halo yet so clearly I didn't remember everything just was gonna kiss me again but Paul stopped him.  
"Oh com'on now we don't want to see none of that." I looked at the man and I was shocked.  
"Paul ye' have a dublin accent and ye' LOVE sweet mushy romance, and Cameron ye'r boyfriend is Emmet ye' need te' go find him." I said as I chuckled as they became themselves again with blue halos.  
"Hey guys I'm gonna go meet up with Em, Keith and Damo. Ye' coming Paul?" Cameron walked past me as he spoke then Colm said.  
"Hey Neil I'm gonna go with them and make sure they get back, okay?" I didn't answer I just nodded as I looked around the ballroom again. The three men left and I was alone with the guitar and piano on the stage.I looked them over for a second then decided 'if everyone else gets te' sing why don't I?' I slowly got up onto the stage almost expecting someone te' walk in and stop me but nobody did. I sat in front of the piano and started playing the first song I thought of.

**Me:/Broke frames,**  
**So dark inside,**  
**Faces mismatched,**  
**Trickle out in a line,**  
**Waves of shadows, Scattered dreams,**  
**Where are you? Where are you? Trying to find What do I see? Pictures that rhyme Colors that breathe I need to Discover more,**  
**Find where I've been,**  
**Let images pour? Trying to find What do I see?**  
**Pictures that rhyme Colors that breathe,**

**Trying to find What do I see?/**  
**George:/(Where are you?)/**

**Me:/Pictures that rhyme,/ George:/(Where are you?)/**

**ME:/Colors that breathe ,/**  
**George:/(Where are you?)/**

As the song ended I realized I wasn't the only person in the room anymore. At the foot of the stage stood George, our fearless scottish leader. He wore a nice black jecket that matched his pants and shoes and was very contrasting te' his white shirt and un-done red bow tie that hung around his neck. Then I saw his face he looked very sad.  
"George what's wrong?"  
"Why did ye' sing that song?" He didn't answer me' question.  
"It was just the first song I thought of." He kept his eyes on me and I could tell he didn't believe a single word of me' lie. "I just feel so lost and confused, I just don't feel like me."  
"Why?" George asked getting up on the stage with me and then he pulled a comb out of his jacket and combed his long black beautiful hair.  
"I don't know I just-" I looked around then just gave up and sat down directly on the stage. "I just feel like some part of me is missing."  
"I'm sorry Neil, I wish I could help more." He kept brushing his hair as he spoke.  
"Was Emmet right?" He joined me on the ground and I looked at him hoping he would give me a straight answer.  
"Do ye' think he was right?"  
"It just seems crazy. I mean why would I want te' forget anything?"  
"Maybe that's not why ye' did it."  
"Now what do ye' mean?"  
"Maybe this 'bad guy' was created when ye' were in pain. Maybe ye' didn't want him te' actual try and decieve but ye' were thinking something so strong that this 'bad guy' thinks that, that is what ye' need protected from..." George was talking very deeply and it took a second te' completely understand what he was saying.  
"Maybe..."I trailed off then I noticed something. "George did ye' know me' last name?" He just shook his head, his beautiful hair flopping in the wind. "okay so I have te' do this first because I'm having a hard time not laughing when I look at ye'. George ye' are bald and ye' are the oldest member of Celtic Thunder." His body followed me' instructions and as the black hair grew short then dissapear his halo appeared along with the lines of age on his face. "Okay, good-" The halo of awesome blue totaly lost their effect. "-Do ye' know me' last name?"  
"Yeah, Byrne." George looked preplexed by the question.  
"See, that sounds wrong sounds like I was going te' change it te' somthing else." A memory was allmost resurfacing but te' no avail.  
"Good job babe." Colm's voice came from the hall on the other side of the room. "Ye've remember everyone in CT." Colm came closer and George just hopped down from the stage and dissapeared in the hall Colm came from without even saying good bye.  
"Really that was everyone? I thought there was one more?"  
"Nope." He grabbed me' hand and helped me get down from the stage and yet this all still felt wrong. "Are ye' sure because I feel like I'm missing somebody important."  
"Nope I'm sure." He smiled and I noticed that the room was starting te' rock back and forth then with a violent shake I was thrown te' the ground and the shaking contuined. Colm helped me up.  
"What's going on?" "Ye'r starting te' wake up." Colm answered coolly.  
"But if ye'r me' boyfriend and ye' don't have a halo it means I'll forget ye' doesn't it?"  
"Don't worry ye' just need te' remember what ye' said when I ask ye' this question." I looked over at Colm but he was kneeling te' the ground with a simple gold and blue ring in his hand then he said "Neil will ye' do me the honor of becoming Mr. Neil Keegan?" I felt me' jaw drop as the whole world shook "Please say yes?"

**(I hope you all are screaming "NEIL GOD DAMN IT! YOUR NAME IS NEIL KELLY!" because if your not it means I'm a bad writer and didn't do my job right and for that I am sorry. It almost killed me to give Colm 'Everything' by Michael Buble' but it was...a good descion I think. So I will post another little one shot before I post the next and final part of 'Memory of Neil Something' and just so you know: Ryan gave Neil a silver and red ring in book 2 of my saga as their wedding ring.)**


	3. Part 3

_**(So, yeah Colm is douche and if Neil doesn't realize his love for Ryan then he will complete forget him...just thought that you needed reminded :3 -Love, Sterwolf59)**_

"Neil will ye' do me the honor of becoming Mr. Neil Keegan?" I felt me' jaw drop as the whole world shook "Please say yes?"  
Another violent shake, even through the shake Colm didn't seemed te' move. No, this wasn't right I can't said yes te' him, I can't I don't even know him. Colm's colorless eyes contuined te' stare through me, just staring and waiting for an answer, an answer I couldn't give him."This is wrong," I shook me' head. Snow. For some reason snow kept falling in me' head, over and over. "This is te' warm." I shook me' head quickly.  
"Babe, ye' have te' trust me we don't have any more time for ye' not te' believe me." Colm colorless eyes were bored as he growled through his time. Another round of shakes went through the ball room. I'm not sure when I started but the next thing I new I was running, running down a hall way I didn't remember. I needed te' find him, I didn't even know who he was but I needed te' find him. I heard Colm shouting me' name somewhere behind me in the darkness as I ran. What was his hair color? I started asking question in me' head, trying te' remember something, anything. Was it blonde? No, it wasn't blonde it was something darker. Doors started appearing on each side of the hall along with large pictures of cows, ballroom dancing, on the walls.  
I stopped quickly almost falling over as a termor rocked the hall. I gripped a handle and threw open the door. Through the door frame I could seen a scene from a memory. A frozen 14-year old Damian was sitting at a table on our tour bus with a hot cup of choclate I gave him since it was his birthday. Paul sat across from him with a drink of his own as Keith sat next te' George on the couch, one reading while the surfer nursed his drink. All their eyes were on me as I stood a little ways away from them with one of me' hands at a strange angle. I only had a second te' look and I realized that HE was missing from the picture because that was the memory of the night when we told the other guys about our relationship. His hands were callous and rough , I remembered that fact which was different then Colm's which were soft and gentle.  
I closed the door and turned on me' heels te' see another door as I opened it I noticed that HE was missing from it te'. This memory was all of us gathered around a campfire. Keith was sitting next te' Emmet as Damian was secretly staring at Keith, which at that time I didn't know why. George was sitting by his wife and little girl. Paul wasn't there because this was after he left, this was a party George was throwing for us after a very seccussful tour. Then there was me sitting on me' own but I was leaning on someone that was missing. I didn't bother closing the door and I just began running again. More random pictures of Angelfish and goldfish playing poker started showing up on the walls. The more I ran the more the thoughts of snow, for some reason, filled me' mind.  
I stopped again and opened another door. This scene was of me standing in a shower with soap coated me' hand, this was a time I went on vacation with him and he let me wash his hair but his image was lost in me' memory. I kept running opening a few more doors all missing HIM.  
"Neil..." Colm's voice floated from the dark behind him and it was starting te' scare me as the hall shook again. Now I wasn't just running te' find HIM but I was also running away from Colm. "He wasn't there. No matter how much ye' screamed in pain, he wasn't there." "What are ye' talking about?" I only glanced over me' shoulder as I spoke. The darkness seemed te' follow me as the shaking got worse and almost threw me into the wall.  
"When the ambulance showed up te' take ye' te' the hospitial, ye' kept screaming his name but he never showed..." As Colm spoke I felt half of me' body begin te' tingle in a way. I knew what he said was true but I also knew that whoever HE was, HE cared about me and was not there because he couldn't have known.  
"He just didn't know!" I shouted te' the darkness as I ran.  
"Why wasn't he with ye'? Why were ye' two not together?" Colm's question was simple and very calm and yet I drew a complete blank. I wish I could answer him honestly but I didn't know, did we have a fight? Me' legs started hurting as I contuined te' run, I knew I had te' kept moving but soon I collapsed. I was in a dream, why the hell do me' legs hurt?  
"Just let go Neil..stop trying te' hold on..." Colm's voice was soft as his arms pinning me te' the floor. I struggled against the grip but the dark was slowly closing around me as the shaking got worse. I couldn't let go, I couldn't, I couldn't...  
"NEIL!" Emmet's voice shattered through the dark and then I realized Colm and I weren't alone. Suddenly Colm's weight was off me. I got up as fast as I could and then I turned te' see George, Keith, Emmet, and Paul all holding Colm back each of their blue halos shined brightly making the dark not seem so bad. "NEIL! COM'ON!" Cameron and Damian each gripped one of me' selvees and started pulling me back down the hall away from Colm. I didn't asking any questions because I already knew the answers. Every single part of me' mind wanted me te' remember HIM. At some time Damian and Cameron stopped running with me and dissapeared into the darkness then I saw a mirror at the end of the hall. Normaly I would have stopped because I didn't want te' run head first into a glass object but..this was a dream so I just held up an arm te' protect me' eyes then I made impact with it. The shards of sharp glass cut at the clothes I wore and they were replaced by an outfit I wore so long ago. The hallway was different te'. Now the halls I was running through was the halls from the hotel we stayed at after our first concert, which was fitting since I was now wearing a black buttondown with black shoes and socks all matching the black kilt I wore. This time I was in a memory I was running through the hotel looking for HIM just like I was back then. Me' hair was a little longer and less styled and much darker and I still had me' gotee making this memory seem almost real. Except last time I was walking now running, I should have been running but I was so scared I didn't know how.  
"Neil..." HIS voice cooed and I heard it perfectly.  
"I'm here!" I shouted back looking for him as I ran te' the stair well and started going up. Something deeper inside me knew where I was going.  
"Do ye' remember that song we thought about proposing te' Sharon about letting us sing?" HIS voice asked cooing in a gentle manner that was softer then velvet, sweeter then honey, and even smoother then the finest wine even though it had a rough scruff like a cat's tongue. I loved the scruff in his voice, it made him singing more personal te' me because it said 'yeah, I have a rough voice but ye' know what? I don't care.'  
"Yes!" I shouted as I the lyrics te' it popped back into me' head. The music started and I thought of chuckling at the irony but I couldn't I kept running I had te' find HIM.

**Me:/Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,**  
**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore,**  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,**  
**For me it happens all the time./ **His voice hummed over over mine then they harmonized in a perfect way that made me think of a park in december, frozen and cold but beautiful.

**Me and Him:/It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now,**  
**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,**  
**And I don't know how I can do without,**  
**I just need you now./ **His voice was rough and jazzy which was contrasted te' me' more contemptorary style.

**Him:/Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door,**  
**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,**  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,**  
**For me it happens all the time./**Suddenly I remember another fact about him, he used te' have a drinking problem.

**Me and Him:/It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now,**  
**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,**  
**And I don't know how I can do without,**  
**I just need you now./ **I reached the top floor of the hotel and didn't stop for a second.

**Me:/woah woaaah./**

**Me and Him:/Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all/**

**Me:/It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now/**

**Him:/And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now/**

**Me and Him:/And I don't know how I can do without,**

**I just need you now,**

**I just need you now (wait)./**

**Him:/Ooo, baby, I need you now/**

The song ended and the last line sounded more like a commanded then a statement. I needed him more, but I couldn't remember his face or his name, but I did remember that he had black hair and kaleidoscope eyes that would alter from innocent blue te' broding and tormented brown te' a pale green of kindess and sincerity. Regardless of the color of his eyes they were always beautiful in any light and in any mood. Finally the hall ended with a single door. I froze for a second as a little bit of fear gripped me. Suddenly weight was on me' back forcing me te' the ground. Colm's hand swept around me' mouth keeping from me saying anything. I struggled against his gripped as the hall shook violently, what's his name? I kept thinking over and over again in me' head.  
"He cheated on ye' Neil. He lied te' ye'then cheated on ye', he isn't worth remembering." Colm's voice blended with me' father's and me' first grade teacher's. Then just like a runaway train, his name slammed into me' mind, I screamed his name into Colm's hand. The shaking proceeded te' get even worse and several bouts almost threw colm off me. I managed te' break me' hands away from his gripand almost pulled Colm's hand away then the world began rapidly dissapearing into darkness.  
"RYAN!" I managed te' scream as I got Colm's hand away. The door ahead of me opened and there he was. His black hair glowing dimmly as the world was begining te' fade, his eyes currently brown seemed te' be black as they burn with a passionite emotion. Suddenly Ryan's hand made contact with Colm's face forcing him off of me. Every memory flodded back into me' mind and it took every once of strength not te' jump on him.  
"Ryan!" I shouted his name but his eyes didn't see me.  
"Go through the door, don't worry I will be on the other side." Ryan walked past me' and threw another fist in Colm's face. Te' me Ryan was on a white horse with golden armor, I looked toward the door and struggled te' get up as the world was shaking even more. Ryan's blue halo was crystal and shined brightly so it was hard te' look at. I finally managed te' get me' feet then stumbled through the black door way and I was blinded by a bright white light that caused me te' close me' eyes. Suddenly I was cold, but I was no longer wearing me' kilt and dress atire, now I was wearing a sweater with a scarf and me' favorite knit cap. It was snowing, and the snow danced around me gently. I saw him, he was standing on a bridge waiting for me. I would have ran but the snow was te' delicate so I walked with me' hands in me' jacket.  
"Ryan?" I asked as I walked onto the bridge, the frozen little lake seem te' shine even through the night sky and dim street lamps.  
"Neil, ye' stayed faithfully te' me even though ye' didn't remember me."  
"Faithfully?" I was a little confused. "Ryan, I kissed another guy..." I felt a little ashamed and embarest.  
"No, ye' didn't he kissed ye'." Ryan smiled his quirky crooked grin as he gently pulled me' hands out of me' pockets and wound his own through mine. Finally, some physical contact that felt right. "He slowly and gently fell te' one knee. This felt right. "I forgot one of ye'r christmas..." I knew this memory and I knew it well but I just smiled and waited as he contuined. "Well, I forgot ye'r present and a question." This first time this happened I opened me' mouth te' speak but this time I just smiled at him "This was ye'r present." His hands shook lightly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small satin box. The white snowflakes fell against the black satin and shown brightly as they melt into oblivion. He opened the box toward me te' reveal the thick silver ring that held a large ruby in the center of it. "Neil Byrne-" He took a second te' take a small gulp. "Will ye' marry me?"The snow seemed te' fall in slow motion as I didn't even need a second te' think of me' answer, because it was so obvious "Say ?" He begged his eyes sparkling with hope.  
"OF COURSE!" I Yell in excitement as I did back then and he smiles te' himself before he rises back te' his feet and kisses me firmly. I wrapped me' arms around him as I deepen the kiss. Unlike the kisses with Colm this one was perfect and soft as all the final details of me' life fell back into place and I felt surge of energy go through me. He pulled the ring gently out of the box and slipped onto me ring finger. Something bright shimered above me but I didn't look until I kissed at least one more time. Then as I looked up as Ryan smiled te' himself I saw a thin blue halo shining above me.  
"Ye've finally remembered everything..." Ryan chuckled then I turned back te' him. "Time te' go back."  
"Will ye' be there when I wake up?"  
"Absolutely." He said more sure then the sun rise and I noticed that the snow became black and started te' cover everything, soon everything was gone. I felt me'self slipping through the black with a feeling of comfort and safty then me' eyes began te' flicker.  
I was in a dream any more instead I was in the hospitial with a MAJOR headache. The lights were dim and I saw Ryan with his head down on me' bed as his hand was interlooped with mine. On a chair across the room Keith was holding Damian in his sleep with his surfer blue eyes closed as well, Emmet was missing along with Paul they were probably with George. George? Is he okay? I thought and thought then I realized I had no idea...  
"Ryan?" Me' voice was hoarse and cracked as I called out me' fiancee's name. "Ryan?"  
"Neil?" He asked back as he slowly pulled his eyes up, they were a beautiful blend of blue and green right now. "Neil! Are ye' okay?" Panic and fear drenched his eyes.  
"Ryan-Ryan" I said his name te' calm him down before I contuined. "I'm okay me' head hurts a little bit so I need something from ye'." "Anything." He said smiling as he fell easily into me' trap.  
"Kiss me." I smirked at him and he just chuckled at me and gave me exactly what I wanted. I gently put me' hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently as he slowly got closer te' me. I closed me' eyes as his lips drew near then suddenly they were on mine, soft and tender but firm holding there own shape but being carefull not te' force anything. I opened me' mouth a bit more te' allow acess.. and then his tongue caressed mine. Damn even me' memories didn't do his kisses justice. I didn't want him te' pull away but he knew I needed te' breather before I did.  
"I'll go get the doctor." He whisper then gently nip at me' ear then he was gone. I was definitly gonna need some alone time with him once we were able.  
"Glad te' see ye'r awake." Keith smirked and chuckled te' himself as he snuggled with his boyfriend a little more.  
"How is George?" I asked looking toward him talking softly.  
"Well...He's gay...well he kissed Paul anyway..." Me' jaw dropped, even in me' crazy coma world I NEVER would have guessed.


End file.
